


Broken magnets

by Terius



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terius/pseuds/Terius
Summary: Unlike poles attract, like poles repel until they break and they couldn’t tell which poles they were anymore.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“Let’s have a divorce”

The words kept on repeating in Wonwoo’s head as soon as they left Mingyu’s mouth. It resonated in his ears like rapid, crashing waves that sent eerie chills down his spine. He felt each and every cold prickle in his skin as the words continue to echo.

His fingers curled their selves more around the mug he was holding and thank god he was sitting because he didn’t know what would happen if he were standing instead.

Their supposed-to-be normal ‘routine’ breakfast together took an unexpected turn when Mingyu decided to drop the final bomb to their already destructed relationship.

Wonwoo’s head swam in space for a second before he finally let the implication of the words sink into him.

It has come to this, then.

He felt himself swallowing hard and swallow dryly as his reply scratched his throats in the struggle of trying to get out.

“A-alright” He managed to say out loud. 

Not a ‘Can you please repeat that?’ or a simple ‘What?’ or a need of clarification because does he need a clearer enough explanation?

He fully understands what was happening and what was being asked. He didn’t need any more description on how broken their marriage was and why separation was the only answer to their question of a marriage.

This was what Mingyu wanted and maybe this was what he wanted too. The past few years had finally taken their toll and now they were on their way to finally setting each other free from their loose grips.

When Wonwoo found the courage to bring his eyes up to meet Mingyu’s. Those eyes were always stare at him with such warm and awe but now all they held were apathy.

It was actually better than hatred and anger, they were never like that – him and Mingyu. They rarely got mad at each other - rarely had knives on each other’s throat.

Maybe that was more painful, not being angry at the other but now they are separating knowing fully that nothing was wrong.

Nothing is wrong except for the fact they don’t love each other anymore.

That the love they had for the past started to slowly fade and maybe they could have pretended it or maybe they both knew that it’d be futile if they did.

But, whatever the reason was, they just knew that there was no saving what or saving who in the situation. They’re both at fault and they silently acknowledge that.

“Okay”

Mingyu’s response made Wonwoo jumped a little at his seat because the answer came out smoother than he thought. Like Mingyu already had this played in his mind a thousand times, like Mingyu already know this would happen. 

It clenched at Wonwoo’s heart, of course it still somehow did. Spending ten years or so with someone should have held a big part of your life no matter how the past years have dimmed it.

Wonwoo could only nod as a response, because how does one expect him to reply.

He grinds on his teeth as his fingers continuously tap because his hands were shaking on the mug. He brought his eyes down and noticed Mingyu’s shirt. Maybe he could fix Mingyu’s collar first before sending him off to work or to Minghao’s, or to wherever Mingyu’s heading now.

His irrational thoughts were only broken when Mingyu started speaking and the attention of his eyes are on Mingyu’s again.

“I’ll be the one to file the divorce and get the papers, if you’d want” Mingyu bit on a lip. “To at least save you the trouble”

There is no saving him.

Only trouble.

“Sure” Wonwoo nodded after a second and more seconds of thinking, if you could even call it thinking, he nervously asked, “But, can you file it a little later this month” His voice came out as a soft whisper.

_Give us more time to think, to reconcile._

Was that what Wonwoo wanted to say?

“To talk about the division of property and all” Was what Wonwoo said instead. Cut the drama, it’s not gonna have a happy ending anyway.

It was Mingyu’s turn to look at him and if it were the first few years of their blossoming love, it would have come off endearing and caring but now their withering love had taken over, it only carried pity now.

For a reason, Wonwoo hated that fact. But he couldn’t change it now, could he?

“We’ll talk through this more soon” Mingyu started standing up and motioned absently to the doorway. “I just have to go to work now. Just wanted to open the discussion with you”

Wonwoo also stood up as he started walking to the door – staring at Mingyu’s broad back as he walks in front.

He nodded his answer. “Y-yes. We’ll talk about it more later”

“Oh” Mingyu mid-turned to him as he put on his coat. “I might not come back here tonight”

Wonwoo stopped midway. He didn’t know what struck him more. If the fact Mingyu didn’t use the word ‘home’ to refer to their house anymore – to him anymore – or the fact that Mingyu will be staying at Minghao’s again.

Mingyu’s affair with Minghao wasn’t unexpected to be honest. Their marriage was crumbling and they both tried hard to keep it. They did. God knows how hard they tried but there’s no more ways to hold it together.

They had been happy, that’s true. But it seemed that their happiness had an expiration date and sadly their relationship had hit it.

They were like two people from the same magnet that broke apart – that they eventually repelled each other after that.


	2. Chapter 2

When Wonwoo started picking up Mingyu’s growing feelings for another person, he couldn’t blame Mingyu fully either.

They just never seemed entirely talk about it in the open. Maybe out of Mingyu’s respect – or for himself from the shame knowing that he couldn’t keep his own partner happy.

Mingyu’s relationship with Minghao was just this big elephant in the room they’d always, _always_ let be. They mentioned it from time to time, in bits and pieces and they came to a silent understanding that they’d let this affair happen.

So the divorce really was never a surprise.

“O-oh” Wonwoo wandered the floor timidly saying, “Then maybe another time"

How pathetic. The own husband allowing his own spouse to love someone else freely.

To not even fight for their relationship anymore and just blatantly give his own blessing to a newly formed one by his own partner.

Mingyu doesn’t come home at nights in a month - worse because Wonwoo allowed it and he acknowledged it.

No confrontations, no clarification, no questions.

“I’ll just get some of my things probably this weekend” Mingyu said.

Wonwoo nodded slowly. He wiped his palm by his side and his eyes wandered again before setting of Mingyu. “Take care on your way to work” He said but not without difficulty.

Mingyu stared at him and Wonwoo didn’t know if he should lean in for a kiss or not until Mingyu beat him to it by smiling and with a final nod, he went for the door.

It has always been like that for the past few week – a quick smile and a brief nod. Not even much of a touch – and Wonwoo should have been used to it now.

But this time, it was different.

Mingyu wouldn’t be coming back for good. Mingyu wouldn’t coming back for dinner or for breakfasts.

He wouldn’t coming back to take a bath or a quick shower or even sleep in the house – not that they share the same bed anymore these past months.

He wouldn’t be coming back to sleep on the couch or in the spare room.

Mingyu will be doing all those things in another house now – one that Mingyu would be able to call ‘home’ again.

He wouldn’t coming back to Wonwoo for celebrations and occasion nor family reunions of friend’s parties. .

Gone are their movie nights and lunch dates. Gone are their shared blankets on cold nights and ice cream on warm days, their countless photos or their small notes and long letters.

Gone are their weekend getaways and vacation trip.

Gone are their silly jokes, playful glances and stolen kisses.

No more shoulders to cry on or hands that know where to touch him in the right places - or lips that know how to make him feel better.

No more Mingyu.

Watching the person you thought you’d spend the rest of your life with walk out of your door, out of your life wasn’t the perfect scenario.

Yet there was Wonwoo, watching how the person he spends a decade and more leave without a second thought – without regrets.

It wasn’t a joyride but it didn’t hurt the way he expected it, too. Maybe the indifferent shrugs and the endless cold shoulders the past few weeks helped him in preparing for what was about to come.

Wonwoo wasn’t crying nor did a single tear dropped. He was just standing there, feeling nothing and everything at once.

Was he waiting for Mingyu to come running back?

To tell him that this whole asking for divorce was just a mistake and not them – Wonwoo and Mingyu.

They were never a mistake, like how years ago they were still very blissful in each other’s arms.

Like how years ago, Mingyu would embraced him tightly and pampered him with kisses.

Like how years ago, Mingyu would whisper comforting words and ‘I love you’s.

Wonwoo couldn’t even remember the last time they even said ‘I love you’ to each other – to say it like they meant it. The words become so foreign to them that it felt like a burden needed to remove from their shoulders.

There Wonwoo was, having a last good look – a one last glance at Mingyu’s retreating form watching him leaving that door, witnessing at Mingyu's every step out of his house and out of his life as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Next chapter will be updated soon (i hope so, finger cross)


End file.
